One Piece 2nd Generation: Black Bird of The Marines Part 6
Drew looked out of the window then to Hyperion. "Yeah... I think I made the wrong choice back then." Hyperion leaned back offended. "Well fuck you too then. Why don't you love me!" He said, acting offended. "I probably chose the wrong apprentice anyway." Drew rolled his eyes. "Really now? Prime is a semi serial killer. Liana is pretty cool, but she's kinda cold. Then there's Roxas.... He's.... He's Roxas. And then there's Evelyn. The queen of cold. Please tell me again if you made the wrong choice." "Point taken... Besides, your baked fish is amazing. Speaking of which... Can you cook me some?" "No. Hospital rules say hospital food." "Drew... Do me a favor." Hyperion put his hand on Drew's shoulder and looked him dead in his eyes. "Join the hospital so you can cook the food." Drew slowly pushed Hyperion's hand off his shoulder. "No.. I'm good sir." "Dammit Drew.." Hyperion said disappointedly. "That's my line!" "It's mine today!!" - Sinbad and Liana arrived on the shore. Sinbad took a huge breath and exhaled with a smile. "The good ol marine base air!!" He picked up a random soldier from the people walking in front of him. "Private!! Who won the final spot as our new admiral?" "It was Issho sir! He completely devastated Vice Admiral Hyperion sir!" Sinbad dropped the man and looked out to the distance completely confused. "Hold on... Issho shouldn't be that strong.. Hyperion is far from weak. Oh well, I guess my powers are on the fritz again." Liana eyed Sinbad and shook her head. "I don't think that's how it works sir." "We will never know." "I was wondering when you would say something slightly stupid. It took the entire boat ride." Sinbad shrugged. "I was struggling for material." He turned to the streets and walked into the market. "Come now! Let's find Hyperion! He should be in the tavern kicking the bottom of the barrel." "Sinbad, you could just say you want a drink." "I really do. But I'm sorta serious. He wouldn't be drinking, but literally kicking the bottom of a barrel.... Hyperion is weird." "You? You're calling someone else weird?.... I've seen it all now." Liana threw her hands up and walked away. "Liana! Don't leave!" "I'm not going anywhere. Just picking up something...." She waved as she disappeared into the crowd. Sinbad slumped down sad. "Awww... Alright then. Whatever." He whined as he walked into the town, only for a young man with white hair to bump into him. "Oh, I'm sorry young man." The young man looked up to Sinbad. "No problem Oyaji." He smiled before running into the harbor. "Stay radical!" Sinbad folded his arms and smiled. "And Liana told me no one uses that word anymore." - Gale, Hyperion, and Drew all sat in silence. Gale wiped his face groggily. "So... What I miss?" Drew and Hyperion exchanged looks. "Just remembering the old days." Hyperion stated. "Like when we first met Drew." "I remember that day." Gale looked up to the ceiling. "Looking back on it... I kicked your ass." "You wanna go?! Cause I'll show you who's stronger right now!" "Hyperion, I don't wanna kill you. You're not in and condition to be able to handle me. I can cut you down without even using my sword." "You seem to forget your injured too!" Hyperion jumped out of bed and fell over. "Dammit... I forgot. On da meds." Gale stretched and stood up only to fall down. "Not enough blood flow.." They both looked at each other with stupid smiles and started laughing. Drew sat in the room awkwardly. "Should I leave?" Gale and Hyperion looked to each other, then to Drew, simultaneously saying. "No." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Black Bird of The Marines Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters